grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Act 19.9: Duel, Appears!
Chapter Navigation Missions Story= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Chaos= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Hatred= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Destruction= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? Duel, Appears! Description "Did you think that I will help you without a price?" Dialogue Jin: This whole thing is the advance party of the new hardliners? Jin: Can't believe they penetrated this much... Elesis: No, this is different. Elesis: They're just occupying the front of the train, but they don't look like they're going to control it. Amy: If you think about it, the Underworld train is a little weird. Amy: There are so many soldiers in front of the train, but they aren't doing anything. New Hardliner Soldier: Please be careful, Ambassador. New Hardliner Soldier: Karp will guide you to the underworld. Ryan: Doesn't it have a friendly atmosphere? Arme: What's happening? Jin: Rufus, is he really a citizen of the underworld? Rufus: I don't know. Arme: How does he not care about what's going on in his world? Elesis: I have to know more details. ---- Kyle: Wow, it's my first time on a train! Rufus: My guidance ends here. Kyle: Do we have to get on this train? Which way is the entrance? Rufus: Looks like I have no choice. Rufus: I will guide you to the inside. This way. Rufus: Do you want to go with us? Cindy: Oh, yes! Thank you. Lass: Wait, I'm going too. Lass: I can't trust that guy. Rufus: ...... Rufus: Do as you wish... ---- Arme: They're not frightened. Ryan: Yea. This is the train to the Underworld. Jin: But can we bring our bodies to the Underworld? Amy: Doesn't Haros have a body? Won't it be alright for us too? Sieghart: Do you think we'll die as soon as we get on this train? Sieghart: Should my invincible body check? Ronan: By the way, it's weird. Ronan: No one is leaving the train even though there was a battle right in front of it... Lime: It looks like nobody is on the train. Sieghart: Are all the passengers ghosts? Elesis: ...... Sieghart: Huh...! That guy? Sieghart: Gather all your weapons! Sieghart: Duel! Duel: You guys are? Duel: ...... Duel: Everyone, step back. Jin: Can't do that! Elesis: Can't send this guy and Heitaros to the Underworld! Let's go! Depart! Underworld Train Description "We will block." Dialogue Sieghart: Huff. What a monster. Mari: The train is about to depart. Mari: There's not a lot of time left. Jin: Lass and Rufus are already on the train with others. Amy: We have to get on the train too... Jin: He's not giving us a chance. Zero: I'll draw his attention. Zero: Get on the train while I'm distracting him. Ronan: He's not someone you can deal with alone! Zero: I'm not alone. Zero: Grandark is with me. Zero: Defeating Duel's Eclipse with Grandark, Zero: is the reason for my existence. Dio: Don't say that's your only reason for existence. Dio: I'll buy some time. Zero: I'll grab Duel's ankles... Dio: See. Dio: Saying that you'll grab his ankles, do you not have the confidence to defeat him alone? Zero: N, no! Dio: It's hard to deal with him by yourself. Dio: So let's block him together. Zero: ...... Zero: Okay. Please take care of yourself, Dio. Zero: But, I'm going in first! Dio: Now. Everyone go! Elesis: ...... Elesis: Okay! I'll leave the rest to you. Dio and Zero! Sieghart: Tsk, that guy... acting all cool. Sieghart: Don't die! Dio: Fufu, I don't need your worries. ---- Video References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story